disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
June Foray
June Lucille Forer, better known as June Foray, was an American voice actress who had been providing voices for animated films and television programs for over 6 decades and is one of the industry's best-known icons. Her first voice acting role was notably Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, in what would be his final short under 's . However, some of her most famous voice roles were the titular character Rocky, Natasha Fatale, and Sherman in , as well as Granny, Witch Hazel, and Miss Prissy in , and related shows among others. She had also done voice work on several Disney productions that are listed below. Although she did extended work at Disney, she later stated one of her greatest regrets in life was never having met Walt Disney himself. Disney Filmography Feature films and shorts *''Cinderella'' - Lucifer *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - Mrs. Sheep *''Trick or Treat'' - Witch Hazel *''Peter Pan'' - Mermaids, Squaw, Shaved Rear Seagull *Various Goofy cartoons - Mrs. Goof, Goofy Junior *''How to Have an Accident at Work'' - Daisy Duck *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' - Wheezy, Lena Hyena *''Redux Riding Hood'' - Grandma *''Mulan'' and Mulan II - Grandmother Fa (speaking voice) *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' - Mrs. Featherby Television shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' - Grandma Duck, Daisy Duck *''Disney on Parade'' - The Evil Queen *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' - Grammi Gummi *''Disney's DTV Monster Hits'' - Witch Hazel, Colleen *''Bonkers'' - Ma Parker *''DuckTales'' - Ma Beagle, Magica De Spell, Scrooge's mother, Mrs. Featherby, Magica's Shadow *''Marsupilami'' - Aunt Bethie Theme park attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean - Carlos' wife Video games *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' - Magica De Spell *''Disney TH!NK Fast'' - Magica De Spell *''DuckTales Remastered'' - Magica De Spell Disney Roles Daisy Duck transparent.png|'Daisy Duck' (1959-1960) Queeen.png|'The Evil Queen' (Disney on Parade) Snow white transparent.png|'Snow White' (Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) Bluefairy.png|Blue Fairy (Pinocchio (1954 record album)) Profile - Pinocchio.jpeg|'Pinocchio' (Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party and Pinocchio (1954 record album)) Thumper2.png|'Thumper' (Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) Luciferdisney.jpg|'Lucifer' (Cinderella) Profile - Cinderella.jpeg|'Cinderella' (Walt Disney’s Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) Profile_-_Alice.jpeg|'Alice' (Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) Lambert and Mrs. Sheep01.png|'Mrs. Sheep' (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Masdjewa45sad.png|'Mrs. Goof' (1952-1953) Hazel-witch.png|'Witch Hazel' (Trick or Treat) Peter Pan Transparent.png|'Peter Pan' (Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) Tve3619-46-1280.jpg|'Goofy Junior' seagull shaved rear end.png|'Nesting Seagull' (Peter Pan) mermaid june foray.png|'Mermaid' (Peter Pan) tiger lily's mother.jpg|'Tiger Lily's Mother' (Peter Pan) Grandma-Duck-precious-and-sweet-grandma-11702763-300-622.jpg|'Grandma Duck' (1960) Grammi Gummi Gummi Bears.png|'Grammi Gummi' (Gummi Bears) MagicaTopoliniClip.png|'Magica De Spell' (1987-2013) Magica's Shadow - Ducktales.png|'Magica's Shadow' (DuckTales) 320px-MaBeagle.jpg|'Ma Beagle' (DuckTales) McMama.png|'McMama' (DuckTales) 1260248-qf.jpg|"Mrs. Featherby" (known as Miss Quackfaster in the original comics) Wheezy RR.jpg|'Wheezy' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) LenaHyenaYoohoo.jpg|'Lena Hyena' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) AuntMindyMars.jpg|'Aunt Bethie' (Marsupilami) Maparker.jpg|'Ma Parker' (Bonkers) Grandmother Fa Mulan.jpg|'Grandmother Fa' (Mulan; speaking) Trivia *She is often called the female Mel Blanc, although animator and director Chuck Jones said that he considered Mel Blanc to be the male June Foray. *In Peter Pan she not only voiced one of the mermaids but also served as the model for the mermaid playing the conch shell. References External links * pl:June Foray Category:People Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:DuckTales Category:Mulan Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Bonkers Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Annie Award Winner Category:People from Massachusetts Category:1910s births Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:American people Category:Voice actresses Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Disney Renaissance Category:2010s deaths Category:Deceased Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Marsupilami Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Video game voice actors Category:The Disney Afternoon